1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlamp that employs a semiconductor-type light source as a light source to radiate a light distribution pattern having a cutoff line (a light distribution pattern for passing) forward of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle headlamp that employ a semiconductor-type light source as light source is conventionally known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-123447 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-153076). Hereinafter, these vehicle headlamps of the related art will be described. The former vehicle headlamp is provided with a light source and a lens that is adapted to employ light from the light source as a light distribution pattern having a cutoff line to polarize and emit the light to a front side. The latter vehicle headlamp is provided with a light emitting element and a light transmission member that is adapted to emit, from the front face, light from the light emitting element as a light distribution pattern having a cutoff line.
In such vehicle headlamps, it is important to optically distribute a spot portion (a high light intensity portion or a light focusing portion) of a light distribution pattern having a cutoff line to a cruising lane side from the viewpoint of improvement of visual recognition from a distal side.
The present invention has been made in view of the circumstance described above, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle headlamp that is capable of optically distributing a spot portion of a light distribution pattern having a cutoff line to a cruising lane side.